


I Have A Dream

by kdbelle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Baekhyun is the bestest friend out there, But Kyungsoo is also a crybaby, Do Kyungsoo is adorable as always, High School Graduation, I love a younger Soo and older Nini fic, Jongin is older than Soo, Kim Jongin is hot as always, Kyungsoo is a determined child and teenager, M/M, There is Seho content, We have baby Kyungsoo at the start, it's complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbelle/pseuds/kdbelle
Summary: At the age of four, Kyungsoo decides on a dream and over the years sets out to fulfill it. <3
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 52
Kudos: 200
Collections: The GraduaXion





	I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> This is my first time participating in a fest and I adore Kaisoo with all my heart, so I sincerely hope I am able to do this justice. I loved every second of writing this, and I hope you love every second of reading this. <3 ^_^
> 
> I would also like to wish the graduating Class of 2020 congratulations! :) You have achieved the first of many milestones. And there are many more awaiting to be achieved. ^_^

**4 year old Soo**

“Soo told stop!” A little Kyungsoo yelled, his wide eyes tearing up.

“Aww, is the wittle baby going to start crying?” the other kid teased as he gave Kyungsoo a painful noogie on his ebony-haired head, while pulling his soft, chubby cheeks. Kyungsoo was not liking it at all. And he tried his best to push the slightly older, and much more chubbier child, but to no avail.

“Stop,” Kyungsoo’s little wail did nothing to deter the annoying child till suddenly the bully was snatched away from Soo and Soo was finally free.

“When someone says stop, you should listen to them! Do you understand?” Kyungsoo’s head tilted all the way back to stare up at the new stranger who held the bully by his collar. He was frowning down at him.

“Argh, let me go!” the bully complained as he was slightly lifted off his feet. “Doesn’t feel good, does it? When someone touches you without your permission?”

While his bully was snarling and grunting to escape the newcomer, Soo was enchanted with him. He was so tall that Soo was sure he could touch the monkey bars all by himself! He was so tall that if Soo stood up on himself, he would still not reach this pretty stranger! Of course, years down the line, he would be teased for this exaggeration, but at that moment, those were his real thoughts.

The newcomer wasn’t big like his daddy Sehun, like ahjusshis are. So, he was certain this person was only a hyung.

"Are you okay there?" The stranger crouched at Soo’s eye level and Soo was mesmerised. He had pretty eyes and slightly long hair and Soo wanted to touch. He was sure it would be fluffy to play with, like his plushie.

Soo only nodded his head. He could not bring words to come out, his shyness taking over ten fold than usual.

“Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?” The stranger’s concern made Soo warm and happy, like whenever his papa and daddy hugged him. He wanted to hug the tall person.

But Soo still had no answer for him. “Uh, I think you seem to be alright, so I’ll just be on my way now.” He stood up, wiped his jeans, and turned to walk away. NO! Soo could not let his saviour walk away, what if he never saw him again?

“I-I’m Soo!” he yelled. The stranger turned around with a frown. “What?”

“I am Soo. I am four!” He continued yelling his introduction like his Papa Jun had taught him. Soo even raised his palm to show him his four fingers. He could count till 20 too! Maybe he could show that off to the stranger.

The newcomer had the prettiest smile lighting up his face and Soo wanted more. He walked closer. “Wha—what’s your name?” He asked him softly, feeling slightly scared. He had never interacted with someone older who wasn’t an ahjumma or ahjusshi. But he knew some of his kindergarten classmates had older siblings. Maybe this person was someone’s older brother too.

“Well, you can call me Jongin.”

Soo tilted his head and tried to repeat the name. “Jong-ee-n-ee?”

Jongin—or Jonginnie as Soo pronounced—chuckled. “You are a cute one, aren’t you?” Soo felt his face warm like fire but also felt happiness and he wanted to go hug him.

Suddenly they heard a fantic yell of, “Oh Kyungsoo!” Soo turned around to see his papa Jun.

“Papa! Soo made a friend!” Soo screamed in glee and tried to run to his father but stumbled on his little feet. He would have face-planted had it not been for Jonginnie. “Easy there, Soo!”

“Tank you!” Soo gave him a gummy smile with his eyes all squished up, one that he knew his parents loved.

“Why are you outside of the playground? I thought we had decided on rules to follow?” His papa seemed mad but Soo knew he was not as mad as he could be at at his daddy. But he still felt bad.  
  
“Soo is sorry, Papa,” Soo looked at his papa with his big eyes. And with his papa close, Soo’s previous fright of being accosted by a bully came back. His voice wobbled as he relayed what happened, ending with being rescued by Jonginnie.

Papa Jun had Soo in his arms, hugging him with all his might and Soo felt calm and safe again. He was lifted up by his papa.

“Thank you very much for looking after him, um, Jonginnie?”

“Kim Jongin, sir. And you are welcome. Soo seemed distressed and bullies should be stopped now than later when their behaviour becomes worse.”

“My name is Oh Junmyeon, I am Kyungsoo’s father, nice to meet you. And you look like a smart cookie, Jongin. How old are you?”

“I turned 9 this year!”

Waa, thought Soo. Jonginnie was his hyung. He knew for sure now. 9 was much more than 4!

"Are you new to the area?” Papa Jun asked and Soo peered at Jonginnie. He was now taller than Jonginnie because of his papa.

“Yes! My parents and I just moved here. I was just checking out the neighbourhood. Our house is just three lanes away.”

“Wait, did you guys just move into House no. 1214? You are our neighbours! Kyungie, Jongin is our new neighbour!”

“Neighbour?” Soo had heard this word before but he could not remember what it meant.

“Yes, that means he and his parents live across from us,” his papa explained. Soo’s happiness knew no limit. That meant he could see Jonginnie all the time!

Soo smiled wide at his papa and Jonginnie, and clapped his hands in glee. He wriggled around to be let down and his papa put him down.

We walk home now?” Soo asked his papa. “Of course, let’s go. Daddy might be back too!” His papa looked at Jonginnie. “Do you want to walk with us, Jongin?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Oh.”

Soo, happy to hear Jonginnie was walking with them, slowly approached him and grabbed his hand. “Hold hands?” Soo hoped Jonginnie would hold his hand and walk with him. He liked Jonginnie a lot.

“Okay, Soo.” Jonginnie grabbed Soo’s little palm into his slightly bigger one.

“Did you have a nice day, Kyungie?” Junmyeon heard his husband ask their son who was sprawled on the living room floor. Sehun, unlike as Junmyeon had assumed, had not been back by the time they returned from the park and the two Ohs had introduced themselves to the Kims.

“Daddy! Soo meet Jonginnie in park !”

“That’s hyung to you, Oh Kyungsoo. Jongin is older than you,” Junmyeon informed the little one as he walked in to greet Sehun.

“Who’s Jongin?” Sehun asked him as he leaned down to give Jun a kiss.

Before Junmyeon could open his mouth, their son declared with his heart-shaped smile, “Soo marry him like you and papa, daddy!”

“What the fuck?” Sehun yelled while Junmyeon sighed.

And thus was the day Soo met the boy he set his heart on.

**********************

**13 year old Soo**

"Yah, Oh Kyungsoo, what are you staring at?” Byun Baekhyun asked his best friend. They were both in Kyungsoo’s room trying to finish their holiday homework. Their vacation would be ending in a couple of weeks, and both of them were still being lazy.

Kyungsoo had encountered Baekhyun on the first day of primary school and since then that mischievous kid hadn’t left him alone. Baekhyun had taken one look at a wide-eyed Soo and declared himself as his new friend. It didn’t matter Kyungsoo had never agreed.

“Would you stop staring at Kim Jongin? Your crush is getting out of hand,” Baek rolled his eyes.

Kyungsoo turned and gave his best friend his most menacing glare. “It’s not just a crush. I like hyung. I am going to marry him,” Kyungsoo muttered with a slight blush. He was still shy and sweet, but his stubborness became evident whenever the topic of Kim Jongin came up.

He knew his hyung also saw his feelings as a passing fancy, but he never belittled Kyungsoo, for which he was always thankful. Kyungsoo knew he just had to prove to hyung his feelings. And he was told he could marry him when he was older. Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to grow up.

“Kyungie, let’s be real. Jongin is in high school, okay? He hangs out with the most popular crowd there.” Kyungsoo didn’t have to be told. He knew that. He had even meet hyung’s friends.

And he’s been popular for years now, do you really think he has never dated anyone? Or isn’t currently dating anyone?” Baek’s words annoyed Soo, but he couldn’t help but let the feeling of dread fill him.

“I think I would know, Baek. Our families have been pretty close these past few years.”

“Yeah, but hyung also knows your feelings for him, so no ways would he flaunt his relationships. He’s not cruel,” Baekhyun replied. And Soo couldn’t negate that. Kim Jongin was the kindest person Kyungsoo knew. As a child, he had followed him everywhere and not once did did he lash out at Kyungsoo or mock him. One time a classmate of his had made fun of Kyungsoo while they were at Jongin’s house and Jongin had yelled at him for being insensitive.  
  


Jongin hyung had brought him back to his home and watched Pororo with him till Kyungsoo had felt better. He had fallen even more in love with his hyung then.

“I don’t care. He can date whoever he wants right now. I just need to wait till I graduate.” Baek sighed. He knew this story too well.

_“Hyung, Soo can marry hyung when Soo grows up? Like Daddy and Papa?”_

_Kyungsoo had asked Jongin this a couple of weeks after their meeting in the park. They were all at the Oh residence for dinner and Soo had blurted out his question while seated right next to his hyung._

_Kim Jongin flushed red and let out a laugh. He looked at all the adults around them. Jongin’s parents adored Soo since the moment they had laid their eyes on him and they found his crush adorable._

_“You have to wait till you grow older, baby,” Oh Junmyeon answered his son with a coo._

_“How much older, papa,” Soo had whined with an adorable pout which had everyone fawning over him._

_“Till you’re 80,” Oh Sehun muttered which earned him an elbow to his stomach._

_“Till Soo is 8?” Soo asked._

_“No, baby, even older,” Jun laughed._

_“10?” Soo’s eyes widened._

_“You have to wait till you finish high school. And even then you cannot just marry Jongin. You have to tell him how you feel about him and then ask him to marry you,” Jun explained it simply as possible._

_Soo had a frown on his chubby face._

_“Exactly. For all you know, Jongin would say no and then you will have to find someone else to marry,” Sehun retorted. But that had been a mistake. Kyungsoo’s face crumbled and big tears streamed down his face._

_“Nini hyung not marry Soo? Is Soo bad?” Soo’s voice quivered. “But Soo loves hyung,” he hiccuped._

_“Really? You just had to open your mouth, didn’t you, Oh Sehun?” Jun hissed at his husband._

_Sehun felt guilty for making his son cry and he scrambled to salvage the situation._

_“Of course not, baby. Anyone would be lucky to love you and be with you. Heck, Jongin could only wish to have someone as amazing as you!”_

_“Soo can marry hyung?” his voice hopeful._

_It was Jongin who sorted out the issue. He first wiped Kyungsoo’s face with the napkin and turned Kyungsoo to face him._

_“Don’t cry, Soo! We can talk about marrying once you grow up, okay? Don’t think about it now. Like Papa Jun said, you just need to wait till you finish high school and then you can confess. I will wait for you to ask me, alright?”_

_And because it was his hyung telling him so, Kyungsoo readily agreed._

Kyungie, don’t you think you are holding onto something that happened when you guys were little a bit too strongly?” Baek asked, concern evident in his voice.

“No, I don’t think so,” Kyungsoo pouted. “It’s a goal I am working towards. And it’s not like I am forcing hyung to like me back. I just have to reach a point where I can tell him how I feel and be seen as someone whom he could consider being with. Is there something wrong with that?”

Baekhyun did not have a response for his best friend, because in all honesty, he really was not doing anything wrong. He just held unrequited feelings. And if that were a crime, then majority of the world would be criminals.

“No, there is nothing wrong in that, Kyungie,” Baek replied softly.

**********************

**16 year old Soo**

It had been a couple of years since Kim Jongin had left to attend university. And Kyungsoo only saw his hyung when he visited during holidays, sometimes not even that since he was busy with university. He really missed him. Seeing him across the street, having weekly dinners with their families, having his help to study when Kyungsoo encountered a difficult topic in school, playing video games together—all the little interactions that made Jongin a major part of his life.

But he knew he had to suck it up. His hyung had his own life to live, he couldn’t be around all the time. Only until Kyungsoo joined him at his university, of course. That was Kyungsoo’s ultimate plan—graduating to get into the same university as his hyung so he could be close to him again.

But he was not being whimsical! He had actually researched various schools for what he wanted to study further, which was culinary. He was fortunate enough to discover that Jongin hyung’s school had one of the most renowned culinary departments in the country. It would have been excruciatingly painful if he would have had to spend his college years away from Jongin hyung too, luckily it wasn’t the case. He even had some back-up schools, however, he was desperate to ensure he only made it to his number one school.

Although, by the time Kyungsoo would arrive at university, his hyung would already be done with his studying, even with an five year integrated course. When he had discovered this, he had nearly had a meltdown till Jongin hyung informed him that he would be taking up the TA’s position to his dance professor, in order to gain experience.

But of course, it was harder than it seemed. Studies were not his best friend, and Kyungsoo had to put in double the effort to hold rank, which he was finding difficult with each passing day. He felt stupid every now and then when he struggled with certain subjects but he could not give up. No ways.

Sometimes tears of frustration would give way when he was up late at night labouring over maths and physics. But he would not give up. Could not give up.

Kyungsoo was walking back home when he spotted a familiar car parked in front of the Kim residence. _Jongin hyung was home?_ It took him a moment to figure out it was December already, time for Christmas break. His did not begin for another week, but maybe Jongin hyung’s must have begun, he assumed.

As much as he wanted to run to their door and ring the bell he couldn’t. He had to act his age. Go change out of his uniform and look presentable at least.

But before he could turn towards his own house, the door opened and Jongin walked out with a huff, his expression annoyed. Kyungsoo opened his mouth to greet him till he saw someone follow his hyung out the door. A girl. A very, pretty, gorgeous girl.

She was already close to Jongin, closer than Kyungsoo liked and he saw her whisper something he could not here, until she reached up on her toes and planted a kiss on his hyung’s lips.

Kyungsoo didn’t realise he had made a sound till he saw Jongin push the girl away, his expression angry. “What the fuck, Krystal?” Then his eyes turned to Kyungsoo and he saw a pained expression flicker in his eyes.

Kyungsoo found it so unfair. Kim Jongin looked like the most beautiful person to ever exist in the universe. His hair was slightly long, but tousled, giving him the rolled-out-of-bed look. He was dressed in black jeans but a tight fit black shirt making him look as if he had just walked out of a photo shoot. It really was unfair that he looked like an angel while breaking Kyungsoo’s heart into pieces.

He found it hard to swallow but mustered a small smile as he bowed. “Hello, hyung. Welcome back home.” He found it hard to hold back his tears but he held strong, he could break down in the confines of his own room and not in the middle of the street for him to make a fool of himself in front of his hyung.

“Kyungs-,” Jongin attempted to address him but he bowed a greeting to his friend too and stood straight as he babbled, “I was just coming back from school and saw your car, hyung. I’ll see you later! It was nice seeing you and your friend,” and then dashed towards his house as fast as could while pretending his heart had not just been shattered beyond repair.

Kyungsoo raced up his stairs and into his room, glad that his parents were not home yet. But the moment he reached his room and shut the door, the dam broke. He could not hold back his feelings and little sobs broke out of his chest.

It was true that he always considered there to be a possibility of his hyung already having someone important in his life, which always made him feel ill, but he had never before been presented with an actual evidence of it. He walked across his room to peak out the window, shifting the curtain slightly. They both were still standing close and Kyungsoo quickly turned around. He could only handle so much pain in one moment.

Kyungsoo did not know how to handle this. There had always been a chance his hyung might not have liked guys, but to Kyungsoo it wasn’t a concern. He did not look at gender, he only focused on the person. All his life, Kyungsoo was in love with Jongin. He was sure even if his hyung had been a girl, his feelings would have been the same. But that day brought forth the realisation that maybe everything had just been a fantasy in his head. Maybe he really had no chance, and he had wasted his entire life chasing something which would never come true.

Kyungsoo was not sure how long he cried buried under his blankets, but by the time he peeked from under them, the sky from his window appeared dark. A knock on his door soon followed. “Kyungie, there is someone here to see you,” his Daddy Sehun informed him.

A shiver of fear traveled down Kyungsoo’s spine. “Tell them to go away!” Soo yelled back in a wobbly voice. He had already cried buckets, but it seemed like his tears were not yet over.

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?” Kyungsoo heard his dad ask him. But he couldn’t reply back as another sob tore out of him. He tried to muffle his crying but maybe he didn’t do a good enough job as the next moment had his door flying open, with his Daddy Sehun walking in with a worried expression.

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?” But Kyungsoo couldn’t answer. And the worry in his dad’s voice just made it worse for Soo, he cried harder. He only shook his head to let his dad know he wasn’t physically hurt. Sehun immediately sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Kyungsoo in his lap. His son was in hysterics and he had no idea why.

“Daddy, I don’t know what to do!” Kyungsoo hiccuped in a broken voice as his tears continued falling.

“Whatever it is, honey, it would be alright, okay? You need to stop crying though. You will make yourself sick.” But Kyungsoo’s tears seemed never ending. His breathing hitched and his face was all blotchy as Sehun tried to calm him down, tucking his child’s face into his neck.

Their only son had grown up into a sweet and caring teenager. And although he was becoming more independent as the days went, he was still their little baby. The very thought of his baby being in so much pain hurt Sehun too. Kyungsoo might get done with high school in a couple of years, but he was still so tiny, Sehun could hold him close like he used to when he was younger. And at that moment, he appeared more fragile than he ever had before. He could only let his son cry his into him as he rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

He heard his husband’s voice before he saw him, “Kyungie baby, your Jonginnie hyung is at the door and he’s asking—.” He stopped mid sentence when he took in the situation, his eyes widening in fear and concern.

Kyungsoo started crying harder, but raised his head off his father’s shoulder to yell, “I don’t want to see hyung, right now! I don’t think I ever want to see him again!”

Sehun clenched his jaw, the picture becoming slightly clearer. Junmyeon looked back at him with a similar comprehension. While everyone found their son’s adoration and devotion to Kim Jongin cute, they always held an apprehension of how things would turn out when Kyungsoo grew up. They never had a problem with Kyungsoo loving Jongin, but rather how things would be if his feelings were not returned, which was a much greater possibility than it being reciprocated.

Junmyeon came closer and ran a comforting hand down Soo’s back as he continued crying into Sehun. “Kyungie baby,” he cooed worriedly. Junmyeon, too, was having a hard time watching his son cry his eyes out. Sehun gave his husband a look, urging him to take care of their guest at the door while he took care of their son.

He watched Junmyeon walk back downstairs and held Kyungsoo tighter, his crying stilll constant. “Shhh, Kyungsoo, it’s alright, honey,” Sehun tried to calm him down, whispering softly into his ear.

Junmyeon soon joined them again and they soon manoeuvred their son under the covers and cuddled him from both sides. Kyungsoo used to crawl into bed with them when he was younger and always insisted on being surrounded by them both. It soon lulled Kyungsoo to sleep, but his small hand had a tight grip on his dad’s shirt, his head burrowed into his shoulder.

“He looked distraught,” Junmyeon mumbled.

“Hmm?” Sehun turned his head to his husband.

“Kim Jongin, I mean. I didn’t notice the first time around, but when I went to inform him Kyungsoo is asleep, he looked distressed. He even said he will be by again.”

Sehun just grunted in response. He had known the kid was trouble since the moment he heard his son utter the words ‘Jonginnie’ and ‘marry’ in the same sentence. And as much as Sehun wanted to hate him, he couldn’t. He was a good kid. Respectful to others around, always had a cheerful disposition, readily available to help his son out whenever Kyungsoo ran to him for little things, serious about his dance and studies. He was wonderful.

And he also had no knowledge of what went down between them. He was doubtful Kyungsoo would tell them, and he would never force his son when he did not want to share. But, it still pierced through his heart that that boy made his son cry. And for that, Sehun decided, he would dislike Kim Jongin till he redeemed himself.

“Don’t be angry, Sehunnie, we don’t know what happened.” Junmyeon muttered, almost as if reading his husband’s mind.

“I’m not. I know we don’t know what happened,” he replied. “But he still made Kyungie cry. And I’ve never seen him cry this way.”

“You know Kyungsoo is more sensitive and emotional, he cries at the drop of a hat. Don’t you remember the time he burst out in tears when I told him ‘Daddy isn’t coming home’, and forgot to add the ‘right now’, and he thought you just weren’t coming back at all?” Junmyeon chuckled lightly.

Sehun let a little smirk appear on his face. “Yeah, he was 11. It was made worse cause he had heard us arguing the night before, which was just you picking a fight cause you love the making up later,” he teased his husband.

“Yah, Oh Sehun!” Sehun’s body shook with his laughter as Junmyeon tried hard not to smile.

Kyungsoo suddenly moved, but settled once again, his breathing steady.

“What do we do?” Sehun finally asked, as he stared at the ceiling. Little glow-in-the-dark stars stared right back. His baby at aged 10 had come home super excited, begging for the stick-on stars after having spent his evening at the Kim’s and finding out his hyung had put them up in his own room.

Fuck, Kyungsoo had his entire life, since meeting Kim Jongin, completely intertwined with him. So many of his happy memories were with him. Sehun couldn’t help but turn his head to plant a soft kiss on his son’s forehead.

“Nothing but be there for him, Sehunnie. That’s all we can do.”

“That doesn’t feel like it’s enough, though.”

Junmyeon had no reply for that.

They didn’t know long they stayed lying together. But suddenly Sehun felt Kyungsoo’s fist grip his shirt more tightly and observed his breathing turn shallow.

“Kyungie baby, are you finally awake?” Sehun asked.

It was silent for a moment till both dads heard Kyungsoo’s breath hitch and a fresh sob tore out.

“Fuck,” Sehun swore as he quickly straightened up, his back against the headboard, his son held close in his arms again whose face was buried in the crook of his neck, a fresh round of tears wetting his shirt.

Junmyeon followed suit and leaned close to Kyungsoo from behind, squishing him into an Oh sandwich.

“Kyungie baby, enough. Shhhh,” Junmyeon mumbled. Sehun continued holding him close.

“What do I do?” Kyungsoo whispered in in a hoarse voice.

Do you want to tell us what happened?” Junmyeon asked, his voice ever-soothing.

Kyungsoo hiccuped, “It just hurts so much, Papa.”

“What, baby?”

“G—giving u—up on my du—dream.”

“Oh, baby,” Junmyeon rubbed his back.

Sehun’s arm just tightened even more. He really did not want to hate the kid, but fuck, was Kim Jongin making it difficult.

“Listen to me, Oh Kyungsoo,” Sehun lifted his son’s chin but the sight stopped him short. Kyungsoo’s wide eyes were all red and teary eyed, tear tracks on his soft cheeks. And his face all blotchy was a sight that shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. He looked so lost and broken, his body shaking with hiccups and Sehun wanted to smack the shit out of something.

“Listen to me,” he repeated. “It’s okay, honey. Alright? Sometimes, all dreams don’t come true. So, you build a new one,” he whispered, slowly wiping away Kyungsoo’s tears.

“Hh—how?”

“Slowly, Kyungie baby. You let go of the old one little by little and try to be happy again, doing the things you love to do. And you will find another dream,” Junmyeon advised. Kyungsoo turned his head towards Junmyeon and let out a little whine, “Papa.” He moved from Sehun into Junmyeon’s arms and snuggled deeper, seeking as much comfort as possible.

Sehun sighed, still concerned about his son. But his son would get through this. Him and his husband would make sure of that, Sehun promised himself.

**********************

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and peeked out his window. The sunset was still a couple of hours away but it was already freezing. Kyungsoo had a soft dark blue scarf with a cute penguin emblem at the bottom wrapped around his neck as he stood staring out, his eyes seeking the one person he wanted to avoid.

It was the weekend and Kyungsoo was wearing a blue knit sweater with his jeans and shoes. He was supposed to go meet Baekhyun and catch up on school work he had missed since his parents had let him stay home from school the last two days. His chest still hurt thinking about what he had witnessed, but Kyungsoo could do nothing.

Jongin hyung had visited again the next day, but that time his Papa Jun lied for him, telling hyung he was out of the house, even though he had barely left his room since the evening he had rushed home crying. And now he was trying his best not to run into him as he walked out. He didn’t see hyung’s car so he decided to take the chance and make his way out.

He had only just reached the sidewalk from his door when he noticed the door across the road opening. He froze as he watched Jongin hyung walk out, in all his gorgeous glory. His hair as tousled as always, though it gave more model vibes than homeless ones. His grey track pants emphasised his long legs and his black sweatshirt fit him well. He looked like was heading for some photoshoot, except for the fact his feet were bare. If it had been a normal day, he might have rushed there and scolded hyung about his barefeet in such freezing weather. But it wasn’t a normal day, and Kyungsoo had no idea if those days would ever return. Kyungsoo wanted to sigh. So lost in his hyung’s painful beauty and his broken heart, it took Kyungsoo a moment to remember hyung was who he was trying not to run into!

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he heard his name being yelled, “Kyungsoo!” But he turned sideways and made a mad dash for the end of his neighbourhood where Baekhyun told him he would be waiting, his book bag bouncing on his back.

No ways was he talking to Jongin hyung anytime soon. Just looking at his face hurt and had him moments away from tearing up. Kyungsoo needed more time before he could hold a conversation with him.

He was huffing by the time he reached the end of his lane, turning back to see if he had successfully left his Jongin hyung in the dust.

“I thought you detest exercising, but why do I see you running like you’re about to participate in a marathon?”

“YAH, Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelped and turned around, swatting his friend. “How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people?”

Baekhyun made a face at him as he laughed. “I never thought I would see the day you would be running,” he responded. “What has you doing so, though?” Everyone who knew Oh Kyungsoo knew the boy detested any from of exercise.

“N-nothing,” he stuttered. Kyungsoo had yet to inform his best friend what had gone down. His excuse was he had come down with an unexpected cold, and with how bad his voice had sounded due to all the crying, Baekhyun even believed him.

Baek gave him a weird look and then his eyes seemed to catch something behind him. A wide smirk spread across his best friend’s face.

“I see someone’s favourite hyung making their way here, seems like it’s your lucky day!” Baekhyun had a teasing smile on his face, his eyes scrunched up. But Kyungsoo whipped his head around to check and sure enough, Kim Jongin was heading their way. He wasn’t running, but he wasn’t strolling either. He was stalking right at them.

“Oh, no!! No, no, NO! We need to run, now!” Without a thought, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and began running with all his might right towards the bus stop, only to see a bus coming to a stand still. His mind only focused on escaping from his hyung, he climbed on, pulling Baekhyun too, ignoring the other’s protests. Only when the bus started moving did he breathe a sigh of relief.

“Want to tell me what this was all about?” Baekhyun glared at him. “I mean, this is the first time in my life I’ve seen you run by choice, and not once, but _twice_! And if that wasn’t even of a shocker, I am then made to witness you running _away_ from Kim Jongin rather than towards him! What is going on?” Baek questioned.

“It’s a long story,” Kyungsoo replied, with a slight tremor in his voice.

With his eyes narrowed and his face set in a scowl, Baek stated, “That’s it. Change of plans. We aren’t headed to the library. We’re going to the nearest coffee shop and you’re telling me everything you didn’t on the phone!”

Kyungsoo sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

“THAT BASTARD!” Baekhyun screeched, slamming his hands down on the coffee table.

“Yah, Byun Baekhyun, keep your voice low. We’re in public!” Kyungsoo scolded him, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his friend’s loud exclamation.

“I have every right to scream! That jerk, how dare he? I’m going to punch him the next time I see him! He’s no hyung of mine!”

Even with how horrible Kyungsoo had been feeling, and still was, he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He really had the most loyal best friend on the earth.

“It’s not his fault, Baekhyun. It’s not like hyung played me? I mean, he might have had an idea of how I had felt, but I’m sure even he must have dismissed it as a crush. He didn’t have an obligation to me cause we never made any promises.”

“It doesn’t make it less painful, though,” Baek replied petulantly, knowing Kyungsoo was absolutely right. Jongin hyung could not be blamed for having a girlfriend if he so desired.

“Yeah,” Soo admitted. “Doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Then both the boys sat lost in their thoughts, drinking their hot chocolates till Baekhyun exclaimed, “What are we doing for your birthday, though?”

Ah, his birthday. Followed by his hyung’s two days after that. Kyungsoo’s heart constricted.

“Hyung’s birthday is also approaching,” Kyungsoo uttered morosely.

Baekhyun banged his hand on the table yet again, “Yah, Oh Kyungsoo! We will celebrate your birthday, regardless of the day being close with You-Know-Who’s birthday too! You’re turning 17!”

Kyungsoo burst into giggles, his eyes turning into crescents. “Hyung’s not Voldemort, silly Baek.”

“It got you to laugh, though,” Baek offered a wide grin right back at him.

It was true, Kyungsoo was immensely fortunate to have a best friend like Byun Baekhyun.

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo told him, still laughing.

“Don’t be mushy, Kyungie. Ewwww!” But he stood up from his seat and came to stand near Kyungsoo.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“But everyone knows actions speak louder than words, so I’ll show you my love,” Baek informed him. Kyungsoo looked up at him in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed, until they widened in shock as Baek planted loud smooches on his cheeks and forehead.

“Aish, stop!”

“Accept all of my love, Oh Kyungsoo!”

“Get off me, weirdo! I take it back, you’re a disgusting best friend,” Kyungsoo declared, trying to avoid Baek’s random kisses.

Lies, you already told me you love me,” Baekhyun responded smugly.

“Loser.”

“Crybaby.”

“Whiny puppy!”

“Squishy penguin!”

“Ambulance siren!”

“Pampered Pororo!”

Both of them doubled over in fits of laughter. Baekyun always knew how to make him laugh. And so, Kyungsoo gave in to his friend’s shenanigans and spent the rest of the time chattering about nonsense, as Baek caught him up on all the gossip he had missed. Not everything sucked, and Kyungsoo needed that knowledge.

It was already dark by the time Kyungsoo got off the bus. He waved at Baekhyun who was seated inside still and started walking towards his home.

He had called his papa and told him there had been a change of plans and Baekhyun and him had ended up at a coffee shop a bit away from their homes. He was told to have fun and come back before 10 pm.

It was barely even 9 yet, and Kyungsoo was only a few minutes away from home. He tightened his scarf around his neck, the night chill finally getting to him. He was feeling much lighter then than he had been the first few days.

It was time for him to bury his feelings for his hyung, he told himself.

Just as he approached his house, he stopped short. Kim Jongin was standing right in front of him, his dark eyes smoldering, and his features made sharper under the the light of the street lamp.

“Fucking finally,” Jongin hyung muttered.

Kyungsoo swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do. He was in no condition to speak to him, but it seeme like the conversation was inevitable.

“Hyung,” he whispered.

Jongin hyung walked up to him slowly, but with sure steps. Almost like a lion heading for its prey, graceful yet deadly.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Jongin told him as he towered over the younger. Kyungsoo craned his neck to look up. This was the one thing that never changed, he was always looking up to his hyung, physically and inspirationally.

“No, never!” Kyungsoo denied.

“So, you were out yesterday when I came? Even though I didn’t even see you leave for school the past couple of days?”

Kyungsoo just nodded instead of giving a verbal answer which might give away his lie.

“And you absolutely didn’t hear me yell your name as you walked out of your home this evening?”

Kyungsoo nodded his head again.

“And you totally missed seeing me as you grabbed that Byun kid’s hand and ran along with him to the bus stop as you saw me approach you at the end of the lane?”

Kyungsoo kept moving his head, knowing for certain his hyung could see through the lies.

“Uh huh. You know my sight is really bad, hyung. Baekyun and I were in a rush, I had missed some work cause I was at home these past--.” Kyungsoo stopped short. His hands covered his mouth as he let out a gasp. He gave himself away.

“Oh? Home these past few days? So, now you are lying to me too, I see,” Jongin’s face was expressionless.

Kyungsoo frantically shook his head. “No, hyung. I meant, I’d missed stuff in class-.”

“Even while attending school you miss things, Soo? I knew you to be more diliegent than that,” Jongin interrupted him.

Kyungsoo needed to shut up cause he was just digging himself a deeper hole with every word that came out. He kept mum, not uttering another word, as he looked down and shuffled his feet.

“Now if you’re done coming up with excuses, let’s go and talk,” Jongin told him as he grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards his own house. Kyungsoo did not get a chance to savour the moment of _Kim Jongin holding his hand_ , as he was petrified of what the conversation would hold.

“I need to be home by 10, I promised Papa,” Kyungsoo told him as he tried to free his hand. Hyung’s grip was too strong for him to break away from, but not in any way that hurt. Even with the pain and hurt he felt looking at Jongin hyung, he still felt warm being so close to him. He was such a loser!

“There is still time, let’s go,” his hyung told him and pulled him into his house.

Kyungsoo was walked up to his hyung’s room, Jongin not once letting go off his hand, and then seated on the edge the large bed.

The Kim’s house held a similar layout to his own. And Kyungsoo had always loved Jongin hyung’s room. It was warm and welcoming just like its occupant and Kyungsoo used to spend hours being tutored by hyung there.

They even spent countless days watching Pororo when he was younger, as that was the only show Kyungsoo would watch as a child.

“Where are Mr. and Mrs. Kim?” Soo enquired.

“Not at home,” Jongin answered as he moved away to pull up his chair from his desk.

“Oh.” The tension in the air was killing Kyungsoo, he just wanted to run back home and bury his head in his blankets and never come out again, but there was no escape.

“Now tell me why you have been running away from me,” Jongin asked him, his eyes steely.

“I haven’t, I swear,” Kyuungsoo replied quickly. Too quickly.

Jongin leaned down, his arms resting on his thighs as he peered at him.

“I know why Kyungsoo, but I need to hear it from you.” Jongin’s voice was soft and gentle, holding a little remorse. And Kyungsoo knew then that his hyung knew about his feelings. Maybe even how deep they were.

That took out all the energy he held in, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He felt his eyes prickle. But he willed himself not to cry, he had cried more than enough.

“If you know why then why make me say it?” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking down at the dark carpet. He knew from experience of having sat there a million times of how soft it really was.

“Cause I need to hear it,” Jongin said simply.

His hyung really could be cruel. Kyungsoo thought. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat and looked up.

“I just never thought there would come a day when I would see you with someone and I wasn’t prepared for it,” Kyungsoo finally admitted.

“Seeing me with someone?” Jongin quirked an eyebrow.

“A special someone,” Kyungsoo whispered. “A girlfriend.”

No one said anything till Jongin sighed, “I see.”

Since he was confessing, Kyungsoo thought he might as well do it thoroughly. Maybe it would help him put this in the past quicker.

He started in a trembling voice, “Everyone has known how I have felt for you hyung, I’ve never hidden it. And some call it silly and dumb, some find it adorable thinking it’s just a phase, but I want you to know my feelings have always been genuine.”

He saw Jongin open his mouth but stopped him, “No! Let me finish. If I don’t say this now, then I wouldn’t be able to ever do so.”

Kyungsoo took another breathe to calm himself, but his voice still wobbled as he continued, “I have always loved you, Jongin hyung. Since the day I saw you, I was half in love. And over the years, it has only just grown. You were so kind and patient. You never pushed me away even when your friends laughed at you for playing with a little kid. You made time for me, even tutored me when I needed. You would let me rant any time I had a fight with my dads or with Baekhyun. There isn’t a single thing about you that I don’t like.” He didn’t even need to think about all the things he found wonderful about his hyung. He was an easy person to love.

“

And I know you’re five years older than me. There was always a chance of my feelings not being reciprocated, I knew that. But I was an optimistic idiot. I had it all planned out. I just had to wait until I graduated high school to confess to you just like you told me and then we would live happily ever after.” Kyungsoo let out a watery laugh. By then his tears were flowing.

“Even my dream programme was in your college, so I was working towards ensuring I got in. And no, I didn’t choose my career around you, but when I had decided on my major, I looked up schools and saw yours had the best programme amongst all. It only strengthened my wish, thinking I could hit two birds with one stone. Have my dream career and be in the same vicinity as you.”

“I didn’t even...consider that maybe one day you will bring home someone you liked. And seeing you with your girlfriend,” uttering that word felt like he was swallowing pins, “just drove home that I’ve been holding up a fantasy in my head.”

“But she’s really pretty,” Kyungsoo admitted in a small whisper. “And you both look beautiful together.”

“Does this mean we can’t go back to how we were?” Jongin hyung asked.

This time Kyungsoo’s lips trembled as his tears fell faster. “That’s so cruel, hyung. How do you expect me t—to— .” Kyungsoo took a deep breath, trying to bring his stuttering under control.

“I guess someday we could go back. But I need time. It was my dream to be with you for so long,” Kyungsoo confessed with a sob. “At least give me time to lay it to rest properly.” And allow him time to pick up all the pieces of his broken heart.

He stood up quickly. He had humiliated himself enough. It was time he walked away with whatever dignity he had left. “Anyways, I’m sorry if my feelings were ever an inconvenience. I will do my best to get over you, hyung. I wish you and your girlfriend nothing but the best,” Kyungsoo bowed deeply.

He tried move towards the door, but a hand shot out and grabbed his. “You said your piece, now let me.”

Kyungsoo turned around to look at his hyung, uncertain about what was left to be said.

He was made to sit back where he had been sitting. But Jongin hyung had pulled his chair closer. He was sitting so close, Kyungsoo could see light hitting his hyung’s eyes, making those deep brown eyes glitter.

Jongin hyung held Kyungsoo’s hands in both of his own, and that was making Kyungsoo even nervous. He was feeling hot, having his hyung hold him in any capacity, but he had to telll his brain it meant nothing, which only made more tears well up. This entire thing was turning into a roller coaster of emotions, and Kyungsoo wanted to get off this ride as soon as possible.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Jongin finally said. Kyungsoo’s head whipped up, his body stiffening in shock. He couldn’t even form words.

“She’s someone I know in college. She was more a casual friend than anything. She needed a lift since she lives somewhere around, so I let her tag along.”

The news had Kyungsoo frozen, but still no words formed.

“And she wasn’t the only one. Two more of my friends came along, you know them both. Moonkyu and Ravi. They were both inside when I was stepping outside to get my dance bag from the car. Krystal followed along and you saw what you saw.”

“I already didn’t have much patience with her cause of her advances but I thought my polite deflections were enough to send across the message.”

Kyungsoo’s brain was working double time. Jongin hyung didn’t have a girlfriend? That woman was just a casual friend?

“I don’t know what prompted her to do what she did, but then I saw you standing there, looking like your world had come crashing down.”

Kyungsoo made a sound in the back of his throat. He really thought he had managed to seem alright.

“You can’t hide your feelings for shit, Oh Kyungsoo,” Jongin told him gently. “Your big wide eyes give away all your feelings. They’re one of my favourite things about you.”

Kyungsoo felt his face flush. In the guise of wiping his tears away, he cupped his cheeks to make the heat go away.

“I kicked her out instantly. Told her to get the fuck out,” he told Kyungsoo.

“I had immediately come over but you didn’t answer.” Kyungsoo must not have had heard the bell in his distraught state. He really didn’t remember anything but coming back home and crying.

“Then I went back to see you in the evening and Papa Jun greeted me at the door. He was his usual smiling self, so maybe I thought you were alright. But I still felt worried cause Mr. Oh wasn’t back after going up to call you.

“Even Papa Jun went up to see what the hold up was. And when he came back, I knew. I knew I’d hurt you, when that is the last thing I ever want to do.”

Kyungsoo felt lighter after finding out that woman wasn’t who he that thought she was. But the shadow that had been born couldn’t be shook away that easily.

“Thank you for letting me know, hyung, but I think it was still the reality check I needed,” Kyungsoo informed the elder.

Jongin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just—it opened my eyes to the fact that you could have someone you like. It might not have been that girl, but maybe someone else. I mean, you’re beautiful, kind and funny. If your face wasn’t enough, just watching you dance would have people falling in love with you. I know that cause I’ve fallen each time I’ve seen you perform,” Kyungsoo confessed. He heard Jongin hyung let out a few expletives.

“So, if not now, maybe someday I would be faced with this again. I might as well learn now and get over you,” he mustered a small smile looking up at his hyung. Jongin just stared at him till he burst out laughing.

“You’re so oblivious,” Jongin said when he finally calmed down.

Kyungsoo just looked at him in confusion.

“Do you know why I’ve been coming home less frequently this past year?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo shook his head. He was always disappointed when Mrs. Kim informed him his hyung would not be coming during some holiday, but he chalked it up to university being much more time-consuming than school.

“Because during our last birthdays I realised my feelings for you were not those of what a hyung’s should be,” Jongin told him. Kyungsoo stopped breathing. What was Jongin hyung saying? Did he—does he—?

Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face, and leaned closer. “I don’t know when it happened. I always had a soft spot for you and everyone knew that. You were this little ball of sunshine that I always wanted with me. I chalked up my need to protect you, to see you smile to that of a good hyung. After all, it was always the older ones who looked after the younger.”

“But then last year on your birthday, “he continued, “I saw that Byun kid being all over you, hugging you and kissing your face. I knew he was being a little shit as always, but there was this intense desire in me to throw him across the room. It took me a while to realise I was jealous.” Jongin let out a mirthless laugh.

“I was jealous of a loud-mouthed puppy and attracted to someone who only a while before I saw as a kid,” Jongin muttered. “I felt like the biggest scumbag. So, I started avoiding coming home as frequently. Figured more time away would help me get over this. But every time I spoke to my parents, they would fill me in on what you were up to, and your cute messages checking in always made me smile.”  
  
Kyungsoo kept staring at his hyung, trying to comprehend the words, but it was like his mind was short-circuiting. Were his feelings reciprocated? It couldn’t be, could it?

“I figured it was another couple of years till you were 18, I could make my move then, but then this mess happened. And after you started avoiding me, I knew I had to let you know,” Jongin told him, his right hand was slowly caressing Kyungsoo’s one cheek.

“So, I can’t have you getting over me, Oh Kyungsoo,” Jongin told him. “Because it would defeat my future plans too.” Jongin smirked at him.

But those words broke something inside Kyungsoo. He didn’t realise he was crying hard till he felt himself being enveloped into strong arms and settled against a hard chest.

His face was pressed into Jongin’s neck and it took Kyungsoo a moment to realise he was seated on his hyung’s lap.

“Why are you crying now? I thought you would be happy,” Jongin didn’t understand what prompted the fresh round of tears.

“I am!” Kyungsoo wailed. He couldn’t describe his emotions at the moment. His hyung felt the same. His feelings were returned. And after the horrible past few days, Jongin hyung’s confession evaporated the heavy weight on his chest. He felt _so happy_ he just couldn’t explain.

“You’re such a cry baby, Soo,” Jongin chuckled as he nuzzled his neck.

“Does this mean we are together?” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Not yet,” his hyung replied. Kyungsoo stilled. Did he feel too happy too fast? Was the other shoe about to drop?

“Don’t worry,” Jongin squeezed him, “It’s nothing bad. It’s just that you’re still young. And you still need to fulfill your promise. I’ll have your confession at your graduation, Oh Kyungsoo.” Jongin playfully tapped his nose.

“Then, and only then can we date. Until then we can be ‘soon-to-be-boyfriends.” That was acceptable to Kyungsoo. He could do ‘soon-to-be boyfriends’ for a while if it meant he could one day call Jongin hyung his boyfriend.

“I really, really, really like you, hyung,” Kyungsoo blurted.

Jongin peered down at him. “Don’t think being cute would make me change my mind. A promise is a promise.” Kyungsoo smiled up at him and Jongin returned one right back, leaning down to rub their noses in an eskimo kiss.

Since that day, it was like a new fire had lit under Kyungsoo. He was determined to do well and graduate high school with distinction, just to show his hyung how much that meant to him.

He didn’t tell his parents everything, just that he spoke with hyung and things were okay. He was met with his Daddy Sehun’s poker face and a sweet smile from his Papa Jun. He did tell Baekhyun everything, and both of them screamed into their phones like idiots.

“Guess hyung isn’t as stupid as I thought him to be,” Baek commented.

“Jongin hyung is never stupid, Baekhyun!” But Bakhyun just laughed.

The holidays got over and their birthdays came and went. Kyungsoo celebrated with his closest people, namely his parents, the Kims and Baekhyun’s family.

He got a new phone from his parents, for which he drowned them in kisses. Baekhyun gave him a new penguin plushie along with a few video games, which according to him, “Are more in my favour than yours cause now I can come here and play them with you.” He got a smack on the back of his head for that, but Kyungsoo still hugged him tight with a wide, gummy smile. His best friend was a weirdo.

But it was the Kims’ gift that had Kyungsoo screeching. “Well, it was Jongin who decided on this, and we just went along with it,” Mrs. Kim had informed with a sweet smile as Kyungsoo had been busy tearing into the box.

"It’s the entire Prince of Tennis DVD set! Papa, Daddy, do you see? It’s Prince of Tennis! Now I can watch it whenever I want,” Kyungsoo babbled, his happiness boundless. He felt like a kid, being excited over an anime series, but he couldn’t help it.

“I can see that,” Jun had laughed along with everyone else. “Now say thank you to hyung.”

Kyungsoo had gone up to him and mumbled a, “Thank you, Jonginnie hyung.” And Jongin had only patted his head with a soft smile. “You’re always welcome, Soo.”

But since Jongin was older, his birthday was more mellow, with only a dinner at his parents’ house with the the Ohs as the guests, along with his two best friends, Moonkyu and Ravi.

Kyungsoo had put his gift in a little gift bag. He hadn’t told his parents about it either, it was a surprise. When he had walked down with the bag, his Daddy had just raised his eyebrow at him. “It’s hyung’s gift,” Soo had admitted shyly.

“Oh? So what are we supposed to do with this assortment of gift cards your Papa got for Jongin?” His papa had decided to get Jongin hyung things he could use when back at university, so he got him gift cards from all his favourite places that were also near campus. It included places like his favourite restaurant, the bookstore he frequented, the clothing store from where hyung often bought his things, the bakery where where he occasionally indulged. It was practical and thoughtful.

“Hush, Oh Sehun,” Papa Jun had scolded his husband as they made their way to the Kims.

It was a boisterous affair as the three college students present had regaled everyone with their misadventures.

“And then it was Jongin’s turn and let me tell you, I have never seen a worse performance on earth,” Moonkyu informed as everyone else laughed. Only Kyungsoo pouted.

“Hyung could never perform badly, maybe you just didn’t understand what he was trying to convey,” he groused.

Ravi, who was seated next to Kyungsoo choked on his water as the rest of the table were shell-shocked at Kyungsoo’s come back. When he realised all eyes were on him, Kyungsoo’s face had turned a pretty shade of pink. He caught Jongin’s eyes and his hyung was only smiling wide at him.

“Well, he got you there, Moonkyu. There is a reason why Jongin is the number one pick every time, maybe you’re too stupid to understand deeper nuances,” Ravi joked. He was met with a bread roll in his face courtesy of Moonkyu.

As the evening dwindled, the parents moved to the chat amongst themselves and the young boys moved up to Jongin’s room to hang out. Kyungsoo had run back to get his gift for Jongin hyung and when he returned, he was informed he was up in his room.

Kyungsoo planned on giving his hyung his gift but when he realised his friends were there too, he was just going to leave the gift downstairs. But Ravi spotted him trying to sneak back downstairs and asked what he was holding.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to say.

“What’s in the bag, Soo?” Kim Jongin had finally asked. Instead of answering , he just shoved it in his hyung’s arms and muttered unintelligible words.

Jongin took out a long dark grey woollen muffler out of the bag. One could spot little halphazard knitting in a few places, but otherwise it was soft and pretty. There was a little bear emblem on one end with words ‘Jonginnie’ cutely written under it.

Kyungsoo had spent all last semester working on this. His plan was to give this long before the whole mess happened before Christmas. He was happy with how it had turned out, and he had hoped his hyung would like it too.

“You made this, Soo?” Jongin had asked.

Kyungsoo had only nodded, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Jongin hadn’t said anything, only slowly pulled Kyungsoo towards him so he stood between Jongin’s long legs. Kyungsoo’s head was still bent due to being flustered.

“Thank you very much, baby. I’ll wear it well,” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo’s face had felt like fire because that was the first time the elder had called him with a pet name. And he chose _baby_. He didn’t have strength in his legs and just melted into Jongin like a snowman collapsing under a strong sun.

But Jongin had hugged him close as he sat him on his leg and graced with a feather light kiss on his cheeks. Kyungsoo considered that to be the best birthdays he had witnessed in all their years of knowing one another.

Months went and winter had arrived once more. The winter of Kyungsoo’s final year of high school. Entrance exams were right after the break, followed by school examinations. Kyungsoo was scared, but determined.

The year had gone well. He had been happier than ever, even if he didn’t see his hyung all that often. Jongin called the younger frequently, though. And they were always exchanging messages. Kyungsoo was over the moon. Bakhyun took every chance to tease him, but Kyungsoo didn’t even have it in him to get annoyed. He would give a little giggle and a cute, ‘hajima!’ and go back to his day dreaming.

The past few weeks, though, he had informed his hyung to keep their communication to the minimum. That message was received by a call from the other, startling Kyungsoo, but he answered regardless.

“Yeoboseyo?”

“What do you mean you want me to keep my calls and messages to a minimum? I’m already away, it doesn’t get more minimum than that!” Jongin had argued.

“It’s cause you’re a distraction, hyung! If I talk to you, I start thinking about you, and then I start missing you, and then I start thinking about the next time we could meet and well, it’s an endless cycle and I can’t afford it right now!”

“Baby,” Jongin had said in his mirthful tone, the kind where Kyungsoo knew Jongin was laughing at him.

“It’s not funny! I mean it. You don’t know my struggle,” he had countered petulantly.

But Jongin had given into his demands.

Kyungsoo was heading back home after a gruelling day of school and after-school classes. It was already dark and dinner time. And even after reaching home, he had to study for another couple of hours. He couldn’t slack off.

He reached home to be greeted by his Papa, but he walked right into his arms, desperate for a hug. “Papa,” he whined.

“Awww, you look exhausted, Kyungie!” his papa fretted over him as he led him to the kitchen to sit down for dinner.

“You’re slowly fading into nothing. Your chubby cheeks are turning hollow and and look at your clothes, almost falling off!” Junmyeon continued his mini rant as he sat Kyungsoo down and piled up as much food on his plate as was possible.

“I can’t eat this much, Papa,” Kyungsoo complained.

“You will finish every morsel, Oh Kyungsoo, or I will sic daddy on you,” his papa retorted.

“Who am I being sicced on and why?” Kyungsoo looked up to see his daddy walk in. He received a head pat and a kiss from him and he offered a little snuggle of his own.

“Your son is disintegrating right in front of our eyes, say something to him,” Junmyeon ordered as he served his husband.

“How come whenever he does something you don’t like or agree with, he’s my son?”

“He could have only learnt such ridiculous stuff from you because it sure as heck wasn’t from me!”

Kyungsoo let out a little giggle. His parents were always so funny when they were bickering. But he knew they loved each other to bits and pieces.

Kyungsoo finished up quickly, kissed his parents goodnight and went for a quick bath before sitting down to study. And this routine continued till he was close to the beginning winter holidays. This put Kyungsoo on the edge again, because he was so much more closer to his exams. But his resolve was unwavering. He would do everything he had set his eyes upon—get into his preferred university, graduate high school in top 20, and then finally confess to Jongin hyung. Exactly in that order.

“How many times do I need to tell you to leave. Me. Alone?” Kyungsoo was sick and tired of his classmate following him all the time. For some unknown reason, Kim Seonho had taken some weird interest in him and had been an annoyance since the last semester had begun. Baekhyun found the whole thing hilarious, but Kyungsoo was done with this weeks ago.

As he approached his house, he spun on his heels to face his unwanted admirer, “I have already told you I like someone. I cannot return your feelings. What more do you need?”

He didn’t have afternoon classes for change and he wanted to go home and sleep, but stupid Kim Seonho just wouldn’t let him.

“I know you have said it before. But I don’t believe you.” Seonho had the gall to look smug. Kyungsoo glared up at him.

“Well, I am telling the truth. I don’t care whether you choose to believe it or not, but all I want you to do is not follow me around.”

“Hey, the moment I met this mysterious crush of yours, I will leave. But as long as I can see there isn’t anyone else, I will keep pursuing you, Oh Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo wanted to scream.

“The one I love is away at university. He is my hyung and I love him with all my heart, so I mean it Seonho. I am sorry, but I can’t return your feelings!” Kyungsoo felt like a broken record, he had been repeating the same thing over and over for weeks now.

Kyungsoo turned around to walk to his house when his arm was grabbed and he was swivelled back. Seunho had his wrist in his grip, his expression annoyed.

“What’s annoying is you making up an imaginary crush to reject me. You don’t have to be such a goody-two-shoes, Oh. You could have just straight up rejected me, not make up a whole random person.”

Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He did not like being held against his will. He tried to twist his wrist away, but was unsuccessful.

“Well, if that’s what it takes, then here you go. I don’t like you. Sorry. Goodbye,” Kyungsoo announced and made another attempt to rid the other’s grip and walk away, but to no avail.

“Too bad, I’m going to ignore it.” Seonho leaned in close, making Kyungsoo pull back. He did not want him in his personal space.

“Enough, Seonho. Let me go right now,” Kyungsoo ordered. He was starting to freak out. He had never been physically caged by Seonho before.

“I plan on having you and nobody’s getting in—.”

“Get your fucking hands off him and leave before I do something I regret.” Kyungsoo gasped and twisted his head to be met with his hyung standing right behind him.

Kim Jongin stood in all his beautiful glory, his dark hair shining in the afternoon sun, his face set in a ferocious scowl.

“None of your business, man. Go away,”

“It is my business when the one you are messing with is mine,” Jongin growled out. He grabbed Seonho’s arms and ripped it off Kyungsoo’s. Seonho winced at the force of it.

Kyungsoo smiled his heart-shaped smile up at Jongin hyung, he just couldn’t believe he was already back.

“Seonho, meet Kim Jongin. The person I love, who is away at university, aka _not_ a figment of my imagination,” Kyungsoo gloated.

Seonho held his hand in his other one, afraid it was injured with the way Jongin had handled it. But Kyungsoo could not make himself care. He was too happy to see his hyung.

“When someone says no, you should listen to it, do you understand?” Jongin glowered at Seonho who only gulped in nervousness. Even though Seonho was nearly the same height, the elder’s age and experience was visible in his stance and body language. His body too, was lithe and muscular like a panther. Seonho nodded and practically ran the other way.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo cheered and barrelled right into the elder, his arms going around him to squeeze him close. “I’ve missed you! I didn’t realise you would be home already.”

Jongin hugged the younger closer and Kyungsoo felt so content, he would have purred if he could.

“A secret admirer?” Jongin asked with a raised eeybrow when they parted.

“More like a nuisance,” Kyungsoo answered cheekily.

Jongin laughed and pulled him along. “Come on, let’s go inside. Good thing I came when I did, I didn’t know high school kids were this pushy.”

“He has never been this way before, today was the first. Usually he just blurts flirty comments and goes away when I don’t respond.”

“And how long has this been going on?”

“Only the past few mon—!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he looked up at his Jongin hyung who did not look amused.

“And why is this the first I’m hearing of this?” Kyungsoo led him to the kitchen. His parents were still out, but Kyungsoo was starving as he started plating food for both of them.

“I didn’t think it to be that big a deal,” Kyungsoo muttered as he sat down and started gobbling up the food.

Jongin shook his head at the younger.

“By the way, hyung, did you realise you said nearly the same exact thing that you had told the kid bullying me when we met the first time almost 14 years ago?” Kyungsoo felt like squealing at that parallel. “Almost like it’s fate!”

Kyungsoo didn’t realise how close Jongin had gotten to him, till their faces were a hair’s breadth away. “That’s cause it is, baby,” his hyung replied back. And before Kyungsoo could respond, he planted a tiny kiss on the younger’s nose and went back to eating.

The evening saw Kyungsoo’s still sprawled over the living room table, his notes and books scattered around him while Jongin hyung was busy on his laptop. Since things had been fixed between the two, and how much more physically affectionate the older had become, Kyungsoo had been forbidden from having Jongin in his room with only the two of them.

He figured his dads had _some_ idea of how things were between them, even if he had not told them in so many words.

“You need to take a break, baby,” Jongin told him.

“In a bit,” was Kyungsoo’s absent-minded response as he went over his history notes, trying to keep his eyes open. His sleeping hours had drastically reduced with the amount of hours he was putting into studying.

“Not in a bit, but now.” Jongin hyung snatched his notes away and pulled him towards himself. It startled Kyungsoo into a more wakeful state. “Hyunnnnnng! I need to finish those before dinner,” he whined.

“What you need is fucking rest. Papa Jun told me you’ve been looking like one push would have you collapsing on the floor, and he’s not wrong.” Kyungsoo pouted at those words. He doubted he looked that bad, but maybe they were right? He always felt exhausted.

“But I can’t afford to make mistakes. I can’t fail,” he confessed, his head bowed down.

Jongin hyung had pulled him closer, putting Kyungsoo’s legs nearly over his own, so he was turned sideways slightly off the older’s lap.

“And you won’t. But you cannot be burning yourself out, you hear me?” Kyungsoo nodded his agreement.

“I now want you to nap for a while till your parents get back. And don’t worry. After dinner, we’ll squeeze a small round of revision, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded again, almost asleep, leaning his head on his hyung’s shoulder. He was really happy to have Jongin hyung back, he thought as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

**********************

**Soo's Birthday Gift**

Kyungsoo’s entrances were a week after his birthday, so everyone had decided to keep things low-key and to not have too grand a celebration that might be taxing. But Kyungsoo did not mind because he still had all his closest people together and that was all that mattered to him.

Just like the previous year, The Ohs hosted the Kims and the Byuns, but it was a much more muted affair. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun spent time bickering and playing the new video game Bakehyun had gifted him. Jongin was seated next to them, occasionally helping Kyungsoo out, but mostly just watching them play.

Kyungsoo had asked his hyung not to to gift him anything, because he had another gift in mind which had him in a nervous state. But he had turned eighteen, no ways would he let his hyung turn him down. He was determined to get what he wanted.

When the Byuns had left and the Kims were about to, Kyungsoo requested if Jongin would want to take a walk outside.

He told his parents so and they only told them to be careful and be back soon.

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and made his way down the street. It was freezing outside, even with them both being bundled up, but Kyungsoo did not care. They made their way to the park where they had met for the first time and sat down on the swings.

“Are you going to say what’s on your mind, Soo?” the elder prompted him. Kyungsoo was still tongue-tied even though he had been rehearsing what to say on his way over.

He stood up abruptly and went to stand in front of Jongin. Jongin stopped the light movement of his swing and looked up at the younger.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “Close your eyes, Jonginnie hyung.”

Jongin’s eyes softened as he continued looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had a sudden urge to cover his face, but he didn’t. “I see we’re slowly coming back to Jonginnie. Before last year, I thought I’d never hear that again since you started using my full name,” his hyung told him.

Even Kyungsoo hadn’t realised he had been falling back into using Jongin’s old moniker. He always liked using it because he was told he was the only one to call hyung that way. Somehow that made him feel special.

“Close your eyes, hyung!” Kyungsoo whined.

“Arasso,” Jongin chuckled but did as requested. He closed his eyes and sat still.

Kyungsoo just stared at him for a moment. Most times he couldn’t look right at him in fear of being caught gazing at his hyung like a love-struck fool. Jongin hyung was the most beautiful person Kyungsoo had seen in his life, barring his parents. A fact which was true when he had been four years old, and something which held true for him at that moment too.

He wanted to run his hands across the older’s eyes, lips, cheeks, lashes, and keep tracing them forever and forever. Maybe someday, he told himself, as he prepared to do what he had been wanting for months now.

“You can’t move, okay?” He whispered in the still of the night, his hands going to rest on Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin only nodded, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

Then ever so slowly Kyungsoo leaned in to press his lips to his hyung’s. They felt soft and pillowy and Kyungsoo let his eyes flutter shut. This was his first kiss, he didn’t have a clue what to do. He was startled when he felt one of his hyung’s arms go around his waist and the other to rest at the back of his head.

Before Kyungsoo could pull his lips away, Jongin’s lips started moving alongside his, teasing and biting. Kyungsoo was pulled nearly on top of Jongin as their lips moved frantically and Jongin coaxed the younger to open his mouth and let him in. Jongin continued being on the offense, the elder guiding the younger’s actions, kissing with utmost fervour. His hyung tasted like chocolate and spices and Kyungsoo wanted more and more. He felt dizzy but he did not want to stop. However, it was Jongin who slowly pulled away. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but let out a little whine, he _really_ did not want to stop.

“Fuck, baby. If you wanted kisses, you should have said so,” Jongin said in a breathless tone, followed by a light laugh.

Kyungsoo missed the feel of another set of lips on his, even though this was the first time he was experiencing it. But as his heart beat turned normal, his shyness came tenfold. “That was okay? I didn’t mean to ambush you and corner you into something you didn’t want,” Kyungsoo’s voice carried the worry he had been feeling.

“It was amazing, don’t worry about it. I can’t believe you stole my thunder, though. I thought I would be leading you to our first kiss,” his hyung teased.

“It’s been a year now, I was getting impatient.”

“I see that.” Jongin grinned as continued holding the younger closer.

“Can we kiss some more before we go back?” Kyungsoo asked in an embarassed whisper. But instead of answering with words, Jongin dived right back, encasing his lips over Kyungsoo’s, continuing right where they had left off minutes ago.

That night, they didn’t get back for another hour. ^_^

**********************

**Graduation Day**

Spring was coming to an end as Kyungsoo and his class sat in the auditorium awaiting their names to be called out. He had done it. He was graduating 12th in his class, something he still could not believe. For someone who had detested studying, he had really turned things around for himself.

The results of his entrance exams also came out a week ago. He had achieved his goal of getting into his most desired university, while also being accepted into two others out of his top five schools. His parents were proud of him, Baekhyun was over the moon, Jonginnie hyung was happy as long as he was, and Kyungsoo felt nothing but accomplished. Two goals down, one more to go, Kyungsoo told himself. He couldn’t wait for the ceremony to get over.

An hour and a half later, he walked out as a fresh high school graduate belonging to the class of 2020. Baekhyun roped him into clicking endless amounts of pictures, while their parents chatted at the side. But his eyes couldn’t help but search for the one person he wanted to see.

“Congratulations, Kyungsoo! You’ve done so well! Everyone is so proud,” Mrs. Kim greeted him with kisses on the cheek. Kyungsoo hugged her back and greeted Mr. Kim the same way. Before he could enquire about their son, arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he felt heat at his back.

“Congratulations, baby. You did it. Happy Graduation,” Jongin whispered in his ear, planting a small kiss right under his right ear. Kyungsoo shivered as he twisted in Jongin’s arms, rising his hands to entwine behind his neck.

“Did you see me walk acrosss the stage?” Kyungsoo asked, his heart-shaped smile wider than ever.

“Of course I did,” Jongin replied, raining little kisses on his cheeks and forehead. And Kyungsoo was enjoying every moment.

“Ewww, stop with the PDA. You’re not even officially together yet,” Baekhyun complained as he appeared right next to them. Kyungsoo glared at his best friend who was grinning like a joker, while Jongin didn’t even bother with a response.

Kyungsoo took a breath, wanting to check off the last task on his to-do. Baekhyun’s word’s made his impatience surface once more. “Hyung, will you—fmjkbf.” But a hand smushed his lips shut before he finished talking. This time Kyungsoo turned his frown towards the owner of said hand, the one and only Kim Jongin.

“I know what you are about to say, but no. Not now.” Kyungsoo’s glare turned into a deep frown, his lips pouting under the elder’s palm. His hyung continued talking, “I want you to go out and celebrate the day with your friends like you’re supposed to. You won’t get this day again, Soo. You should enjoy it.”

He pulled Jongin’s hand away and complained, “But Baekhyun is my only friend, and we’ll do the same thing we always do anyways, I won’t miss anything.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun screeched from the side. “My company could never be boring, Oh Kyungsoo. And everybody knows that you are the stick in the mud.” Kyungsoo continued to ignore his best friend as he tried giving his hyung his widest, most innocent eyes. He knew it always melted his parents and with the way Jongin hyung’s arms were tightening around his waist, Kyungsoo knew he was finding it hard to resist giving in.

“And for your information,” Baekhyun continued from the side, “we do have a class celebration. We’ve been invited out for karaoke and dinner! And I RSVPd for the both of us, you’re welcome.” Kyungsoo wanted to smack his best friend but looking up at his hyung’s wide smiling face, Kyungsoo decided to give in.

He had waited years to properly confess, a few more hours would not hurt. But his shoulders slumped and his mouth rose in an angry pout.

“Don’t pout, baby. You don’t want Mr. Oh to kill me if he sees me kissing you, do you?” Jongin said in a low voice.

“Jonginnie hyunnnnng,” Kyungsoo whined. The elder’s words always left him blushing. And for whatever reason his hyung enjoyed embarrassing him.

With another round of pictures with families, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun waved goodbye to their families and set out with their classmates. To his complete surprise, Kyungsoo enjoyed his evening. It might have been the nostalgic stories being shared, or funny anecdotes being regaled, but his time with his classmates was filled with laughter and smiles and Kyungsoo was happy he came out with them. Bakehyun couldn’t stop hugging him and even Kyungsoo was feeling sentimental, even though they had found out Baekhyun had been accepted into the same university for computer science.

But the feeling of the chapter of their childhood closing had them feeling emotional. They sat together on the bus heading home and babbled about nonsense stuff till Kyungsoo looked out to see his stop was approaching.

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo blurted out. “You’re the bestest friend a person could ask for.”

“And I know university is a new chapter,” he continued, “and we might make new friends or whatever, but you will always be my first and best friend. You can count on me to be there for you like you have been without fail.”

He was met with a smack on his arm, but Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun’s face scrunched up, a sure sign of the other holding back tears. “You suck, Oh Kyungsoo. How dare you make me cry?” But his words fell flat as they wobbled at the end.

Kyungsoo stood up with a watery smile of his own. “I can’t wait to begin our new adventure, Byun Baekhyun.” Then with a wide smile, he went to get down. As he looked up at the bus, hoping to give Baek a final wave, a window opened up and Baekyun’s head peeked out. “I love you too, Oh Kyungsoo! I hate you for making me cry, but you’re my bestest friend too!”

Kyungsoo giggled at his best friend’s antics. Byun Baekhyun was the weirdest.

Right then his phone chimed and he looked down to see a text from his hyung. He had messaged the elder as he had left the restaurant.

_Come to the park, baby._

Kyungsoo knew why his hyung chose that place. It all began there, might as well bring things full circle.

He made it to the swing set in record time and saw Jongin hyung gently swinging back and forth. The swing creaked under hyung’s weight but it continued holding strong.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo greeted, suddenly feeling shy.

Jongin stood up and approached the younger. “Hello yourself. Had fun?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Jongin took his hands in his own and pulled him along. “Let’s walk a bit?” Kyungsoo only nodded again, but held the elder’s hand in a tight grasp. Holding hands, walking together with Jongin hyung were all dreams he was unsure would come true a year and a half ago. Some days, he still woke up in disbelief that he was with Jongin hyung. Not yet, he told himself. It was never made official and won’t be till he confessed, Kyungsoo told himself.

His tongue betrayed him once again. No words were coming to his mind. There was so much he wanted to say, but he did not know where to begin.

They took one round and then found a grassy patch to sit down at. Jongin didn’t rush him either, but laid down to stare at the sky.

“Come here, Soo,” he opened his arm, offering it as a pillow. And Kyungsoo laid down, looking up. It was a starry sky and he couldn’t help but feel content. He had everything he wanted, what was holding him back?

Turning side ways, he rested his head on his hyung’s chest and looked at him. Jongin’s hand went to Kyungsoo’s hair, softly running through them.

“I love you, Jonginnie, hyung. I love you and I’ve always loved you. Saranghaeyo.” Kyungsoo gave him a sweet smile and continued, “will you finally be mine? Will you ma—.” Jongin leaned up to press a short kiss, surprising Kyungsoo.

“Save that question for me to ask you in a couple of years, baby,” Jongin informed him. Kyungsoo was going to ask the elder to marry, only cause that was what four year old Kyungsoo had decided upon. It was going to be a joke. But his hyung’s words held promise and weight. Looking into his eyes, Kyungsoo knew they were in it for the long haul and it made his eyes well up.

“Are you crying again?” Jongin’s incredulous voice rang loud in the empty park.

“No,” Kyungsoo sniffled, burying his head in Jongin’s chest which rose and fell with his laughter. The elder’s fingers continued combing through Kyungsoo’s hair as he raised his head with the other.

Raining little kisses, Jongin told him, “I love you too, Oh Kyungsoo. Rest assured I’m yours. And I can finally call you mine, even though everyone knows you’ve been mine all this time. You have owned my heart all these years, it just took me a little while to figure that out.” Planting a kiss on Kyungsooo’s forehead, Jongin apologised, “And I’m sorry I made you wait another year.”

“One more time,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I. Love. You.” Jongin accompanied each word with a peck on his lips.

Again,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Saranghaeyo, Oh Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, pressing his lips to the younger’s soft and round cheeks.

“More,” Kyungsoo whispered in a breathless voice. He wasn’t sure if he was asking for more words or more kisses, but he was happy to receive either.

Jongin, losing patience, flipped the younger on his back and gave a soft, sensual kiss at Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyngsoo shuddered at the contact.

“Too much?” Jongin asked, moving back to his cheek and chomping down lightly on them with his blunt teeth. That elicited a little giggle out of Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing, Jonginnie hyung,” Soo giggled some more when Jongin continued taking little bites.

Your cheeks were always so round and inviting, I’ve always wanted to do that,” the elder confessed.

“Every time you directed your heart-shaped smile at me, I fell deeper and deeper. I have never seen someone more beautiful in my life, Oh Kyungsoo. I am a happy man to finally be able to say that you belong to me,” Jongin told him.

And before Kyungsoo could offer any words in return, Th elder’s lips descended on his. With a tongue licking his lips and asking for entrance, Kyungsoo opened his mouth and gave up all control. He followed his hyung’s lead. Mouths tasting and teasing; sucking and biting, they kissed for what felt like hours. Every time Jongin raised his head away to let the younger take a gulp of air, the elder only moved his lips to another part, till a few seconds later they made their way back to Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo felt light and dizzy, almost as if he was floating. His hands had made their way to Jongin’s broad back, running his hands up and down as his hyung continued his welcomed assault on his lips.

An especially harsh bite had Kyungsoo letting out a little whine, his hands locking into Jongin’s dark hair and tugging in excitement. It only fuelled Jongin’s actions. He suddenly moved his lips to Kyungsoo’s throat and sucked. That drew out small mewls from Kyungsoo. He didn’t even know he could make such sounds, but at that moment, he did not hold the head space to be embarrassed.

“Jonginnie, more,” he begged.

Jongin continued sucking at Kyungsoo’s pulse point, and Kyungsoo was well aware he was going to bear a hickey. His very first, but somehow he wanted that mark on him.

Another small whine escaped his mouth when Jongin lifted his lips away. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his hyung. He met with a disheveled sight. His hyung’s hair was mussed, but looking sexy; his eyes bright and sinful, his lips bright red and shining, and his t-shirt was wrinkled. A thought falshed in his mind, of both of them just as hot and heavy, but this time on a bed and minus their clothes.

Kyungsoo flushed bright red, taken aback to just how wicked his thoughts had turned.

“What has you hiding, baby,” Jongin asked gently.

Kyungsoo turned back to look up, “Nothing at all!” His answer was too quick which had Jongin let out a little chortle.

“Did my baby have sinful thoughts running through his head,” Jongin whispered darkly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he gulped.

Jongin just let out another knowing laugh, “I told you your eyes always give everything away Soo. And don’t worry, we have all the time in the world to get up to those things, baby.”

“But not right now,” Jongin finished, with a little peck on his lips. The elder sat up and pulled Kyungsoo to a sitting position too.

“Now let me fix you up a bit. I can’t bring you back home looking like I ravished the fuck out of you,” Jongin informed him, brushing his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair to get rid of all the grass stuck there.

“But hyung, you did ravish me.”

Jongin only smiled widely, dusting the younger off.

As they both slowly made their way back, holding hands, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh. He had fulfilled his dream he had decided upon as a four year old. And now, he was set on finding and achieving new ones, with his very first dream right by his side.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to dream. :)


End file.
